Gloves of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to provide various exterior surfaces designed to be used in an offensive or defensive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,629 discloses a multi-bladed weapon that may be likened in general appearance and function to retractable animal claws or talons. There is disclosed a hand held bar with protruding knives or claws. The knives extend through and between fingers and extend forwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,715 teaches the use of a self-defense apparatus that includes a battery powered source of a high voltage arranged in an insulated housing and a finger attached probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,278 illustrates a self-defense weapon comprising a glove type mounting of three groups of projecting spikes for slashing and stabbing an opponent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,547 discloses a glove including a plurality of flexible metal strips mounted in fixed communication to an exterior surface of every finger socket of a glove for use as a self-defense weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,596 discloses a self-defense weapon in the form of a glove having retractable blades proximal the fingertips in which the retractable blades are activated by a trigger mechanism remote from the fingertips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,643 teaches the use of a self-defense device for thwarting off a would-be attacker. The disclosed device includes a grasping member adapted for grasping by a user's hand including a plurality of spaced apart spikes.